They Don't Know About Us
by EzriaFan123
Summary: This one-shot is based on the One Direction song. It based on what happen's when Aria and Ezra have told her parents and her feelings.


**This song was inspired by the one direction song they don't know about us. I think this fits Aria and Ezra perfectly. While listening to the song , I decided to write a little one-shot about it. This one-shot is based when Aria and Ezra tell her parents about them. I really hope you enjoy this one-shot. Here the link to the song if you want to listen to it, while reading this one shot ... watch?v=zIFo7jKH8tc**

**They don't know about us**

Aria P.O.V

"Mum, dad dont please just hear us out." I yelled

" No dad , please don't ring the police".I yelled louder

" you can't take him away , i love him". I yelled directly towards my parents, Me and Ezra have just told them about us, the first thing my dad did was punch the living hell out of Ezra,and then thrown Ezra out of the house , and now he is threatening to call the police .While my dad was yelling at me , i zoned out and was thinking about what Ezra had said to me before we told them about us , he said to me "They don't know about us

" Aria..Aria are you listening to me " My dad yelled at me , drawing me out of my thought "Aria sweetie you 16 you don't know what love is , he brainwashed you. he just using you , why would a 23-year-old man fall in love with a 16-year-old for no reason". My dad yelled back at me. I could take it any more , I ran as fast as i could into my bedroom. At least in my bedroom they can't tell me , that I don't know what love is and that Ezra brainwashed me, At least I know what's true , they just don't know about us.

About an hour later everything quiet down , my mum and dad weren't yelling at each other , but I still refused to leave my bedroom, My mum tried talking me out of my bedroom, instead I just sat on my bed, with my guitar in my hand, strumming some chords. I always felt at peace when i had my guitar out, it was relaxing just strumming random chords , creating little melodies. That's when It came to me , I should write a song , just for me and Ezra , something that only me and him would hear. Our Little Song

I walked over to my desk and picked up my song book and flipped to an empty page ,and just started to write down my feelings.

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

_Oh_

* * *

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew _

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

* * *

_One touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time boy_

* * *

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew _

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

* * *

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

_'Cause they don't know us_

* * *

_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you, our little secret_

_But I wanna tell 'em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s _

_But I bet you if they only knew _

_They would just be jealous of us _

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right _

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_

As I looked at my song page , i knew this song was ours , Even though i know my parents have banned me from seeing each other , we would have this song . I picked up my phone and scrolled down to E.F as i wrote the text , i could feel my heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

_Ezra, No matter what happen's , i love you and always will. _-_A.M_.

I got up from the ground and went to lie on my bed, just as was about to go to sleep, My phone buzzed it was from Ezra.

_Forever and Always B-26 - E.F _

I fell asleep smiling knowing no matter what the odd's were , we would be together.

**Thank-you for reading and please don't forget to review :D **


End file.
